


try to wake up

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Creativitwins, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Nightmares, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has nightmares.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 33
Kudos: 180





	try to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics at the beginning are from regina spektor "call them brothers"

_That's it, it's split  
It won't recover  
Just frame the halves  
And call them brothers_

Remus is having a nightmare. He knows he's having a nightmare because the edges of his vision are jagged black and ripped red and his brother would never raise his sword like that, would never run Remus through like a human kebab and stir round his insides like a morbid stew. His brother would never tell him that he's a blight on the mind palace and he's doing this for the good of everyone else, because they're good and pure and _important_ and Remus is a parasite, a disgusting, filthy-minded stain on Thomas's brain meat who should never have been allowed to live once the split happened (and it was for the best that one became two, that the dark and macabre had been shrugged off like shedding your skin)-

Roman would never do that, but he's doing that now, in this bloodied hellscape, and perhaps it's childish, perhaps he shouldn't, but he can't help the tears that slip down well-worn grooves any more than he can help wailing out his brother's name because _Roman's supposed to help, damn it_ -

"Remus, wake up!" His brother pleads, and the scab-riddled, bloodied smog of bad dream rips apart at the seams, sagging to each side like a split open rib cage. He opens blurry eyes to see Roman's pallid face leaning above him, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"Hey, bro," Remus says weakly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Deceit told me that your nightmares are bad, but I didn't- he didn't say they were _that_ bad," Roman says. His voice is hoarse, like he's been shouting a lot. Remus wonders idly how long Roman's been trying to wake him up. His eyes hurt, like he's bathed them in acid, but he doesn't wipe away the few tears that remain.

"Surprise!" Remus says, trying to make a joke out of it. It falls flat, like roadkill under a tractor tire. "It's fine, bro. I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"You called out for me," Roman says, studying his face. Remus looks away, feeling his face heat up like he's been placed in a pressure cooker. "You told me to help you."

"I was asleep," Remus points out.

"I'm not just going back to sleep like nothing happened," Roman says firmly. Remus curls up, defensive. He doesn't know why. This is what he _wanted_ , isn't it? But now that he has it, it feels like an impromptu knife juggling contest.

"You asked me not to hurt you," Roman continues, visibly uncomfortable. "You- you don't think that I-"

"Of course not," Remus interrupts, too fast and too loud. "It was just a _dream_ , Roman Lettuce. A bad dream, that's all." Chewing his lower lip, Roman scoots closer, inviting Remus in for a hug.

Before Remus knows what he's doing, he's hurtled himself into his brother's arms, a new spate of silent tears soaking the front of Roman's pajamas.

"You're my brother," Roman whispers fiercely into the unruly snarl of his hair. "You're my brother and I'd _never_ hurt you."

"Cross your heart?" Remus asks, wistful. His nose is clogged and his throat hurts.

"Yes," Roman says. "Even knowing that probably means something terribly gruesome in your world." Remus looks up and grins at him.

"It does," he cheerfully admits. "But um, I guess we can skip it. This time."

"Good," Roman says. He rubs hesitant, soothing circles on Remus's back and Remus practically melts into the touch, resting his head on Roman's shoulder.

"Thanks, bro," he whispers drowsily.

"No problem...bro," Roman murmurs.

Remus's sleep afterwards is dreamless.


End file.
